mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Party '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. Much like ''Mario Party, players go around boards trying to collect the most Stars. Characters Playable Characters There are a total of 20 playable characters. Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Vector * Espio * Cream Non-playable characters Bosses * Magikoopa * Wiggler * Shadow Mario * Petey Piranha * Bugaboom * Dino Piranha * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Rouge * Omega * Jet * G.U.N. Truck * Egg Hammer * Zazz * Metal Sonic * Death Egg Robot (Dr. Eggman) Other * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Hammer Bro. * Yoshi * Pianta * Noki * Rosalina * Luma * Polari * Hungry Luma * Thwomp * Podoboo * Bob-omb * Whomp * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Birdo * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Motobug * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Omochao * Charmy * Wisps * Animal Friends * Zomom * Gamma * Big * Sticks * Eggman Nega Boards The game features brand new boards, although these boards are based off of locations from each game series. There are 8 boards in total. * Goomba Plains (based off of the Mushroom Kingdom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Chao Gardens (based off of the Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1) * Pianta Park (based off of Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * Charmy's City (based off of City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2) * Luma's Star (based off of the Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy) * The Temple of Zazz (based off of Desert Ruins Zone from Sonic Lost World) * Bowser's Lava Hideaway (based off of Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Egg Factory (based off of Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes) Music There are music tracks available for on the board gameplay, or when you're playing minigames. There are 20 tracks for each category. Party Board Music Mario series # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Bob-omb Batlefield from Super Mario 64 # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic series # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World Minigame Music Mario series # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic series # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World